


To Tame and Dominate

by amosanguis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wasn’t used to being challenged, so when Merlin came along… well, he just couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame and Dominate

-z- 

Arthur was beautiful, there was no denying that.  He was graceful and strong and dangerous.  He knew it and saw that in the eyes of others, they did, too.

So when Merlin showed up and snapped and snarled at him, Arthur’s instincts shouted at him to  _tame_ and  _dominate._   And Merlin came along willingly.

There are the nights though, when they collapse on Arthur’s bed, that Arthur is just so sure that he has broken Merlin.  But then the younger man laughs and his eyes flash and Arthur finds himself on his back, hands clenched in the sheets, head thrown back – completely unable to control what’s coming out of his mouth.

-z-

End


End file.
